Life As An Exorcist
by XDGrayManX
Summary: A story of what life as an exorcist is like from my OC: Alice's point of view. There may be other character points of view. Pairings will be AllenxLenalee Maybe , OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I would REALLY appreciate it. If there's something wrong, please tell me.**

**Are there any spelling mistakes? Is there anyway to improve, if so, how?**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Alice's day starts like any other: Normal and boring. That is, until two strange people visit's the shop she works at, asking for directions…**

* * *

Alice woke up do the sound of her alarm clock. She reached over to turn it off, but instead knocked it off her bedside table. Groaning in frustration, she sat up and picked it up, turning it off in the process. She got up and stretched her arm above her head. She proceeded to do her normal and rather boring daily routine;

1. Have a shower

2. Get dressed

3. Go downstairs and have breakfast

4. Brush teeth and brush hair.

5. Leave for work (she has a part time job)

She had always wanted something interesting to happen, but she knew that was impossible. She lived in a small village where everybody knew everybody. Sure, you'd get an accident now and then, like a car crash or somebody accidentally falling into the lake, but apart from that nothing really happened.

* * *

After Alice had finished getting ready she left for work. Alice worked in a small bakery. Though it may be small, it was pretty popular, the best in the village. Alice entered the shop and was greeted by a warm smile.

"Mornin' Alice." the shop owner, Rodger said.

"Morning, grandpa." Alice said back. She wasn't actually related to him, but the old man treated her like she was his granddaughter. Though the job could be pretty boring at times, Rodger, with his cheery attitude, always seemed to brighten the place up a bit. It was a quiet morning and there weren't many customers. She didn't realize it at the time, but when two teenagers, about the same age as her, came into the shop, there appearance would cause Alice's life to change drastically.

"Um, excuse me?" said one of the teens. The one who spoke was a girl. She had dark green hair that reached down to her shoulders and dark, amethyst coloured eyes. The boy that stood next to her had strange white hair with matching white eyes. A mark that look like some kind of scar ran down his left eye. In Alice's opinion, he looked pretty weird. Alice smiled at the two and said, "How may I help you two?"

" We were wondering if you could give us some directions."

Before Alice had a chance to reply the boy spoke, "Lenalee, we should but some food first, it would be rude of us not too."

"Jeez, Allen-kun, do you only ever think about food?"

The boy known as 'Allen' pouted and said, "It's not my fault I'm a parasitic type.

Alice didn't have a clue what these two strangers were talking about. She interrupted there conversation. "Um, so, what is it you wanted?"

It was Allen who answered. "we need directions to somewhere." He paused, "But first, may I have that chocolate muffin?" He asked pointing at a double chocolate chip muffin.

"Sure." Alice said before getting the muffin and putting it into a bag.

"Do you want anything, Lenalee?"

"No thanks, Allen-kun, I don't have a massive appetite like you do."

"So about directions." Allen started after paying for his muffin. "Is there a small cave anywhere near here?"

"Yes, actually there is. Why?"

"We're looking for something and we heard that it was in some kind of cave." Lenalee explained.

"Well, there's only one cave around here, so I can take you there if you want."

"If you don't mind." Allen said.

"Just give me a sec." Alice said before she headed to the back room, to where Rodger was. "Hey, grandpa, do you mind if I go out for a bit? Some people have asked for directions.

"I don't mind at all." Rodger replied.

"Great. Thanks."

"You can have the rest of the day off if you like. You been working so hard this week, you need a break." Rodger smiled at her.

Alice smiled back and said, "Thanks grandpa, I really appreciate it." before leaving the shop, Allen and Lenalee in tow.

* * *

Alice led the two strangers to where the cave was, when she realized that she hadn't introduced herself. She turned around so that she was face them, walking backwards and said, "I'm Alice Reed by the way."

"I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself. The name sounded foreign. Lenalee obviously wasn't from Britain.

"Allen Walker" The boy said after Lenalee. That name was definitely British. After all, Alice was British herself.

"So why are you guys here anyway? I know you're not from around here."

"As we've said, we're looking for something." Allen said.

"Yeah, but what are you looking for?"

"Maybe we should explain, who we are and what we do." Allen took a deep breath before explaining. "Me and Lenalee are Exorcists. An exorcists job is to destroy Akuma. Akuma aren't the type of things you would find in books, they are technically machines created by the Millennium Earl. He is the leader of the Noah Clan, who are basically anti-exorcists. The only way to defeat the Noah Clan and the Akuma is to use a kind of weapon called Innocence. Only exorcists posses Innocence." When Allen had finished his explanation he was panting, Slightly out of breath from all the talking he had been doing.

"Um…" Alice trailed off, finding it hard to process all the information she had just been told. She returned around so she was facing the right way and continued walking. These people were weird, but somehow she knew that they were telling the truth, even if it did sound a little crazy and unbelievable. Alice suddenly stopped when they reached the cave, causing one of the 'exorcists' behind her to bump into her. "We're here." Alice said. Alice hadn't been here in a while, she used to play here with her friend, Zoe when they where kids, so she was surprised when she saw a soft green glow emanating from the cave.

"It seems like we may have found it." Alice heard Allen say.

"So, lets go in." Lenalee said back.

They two teens started heading towards the cave when Lenalee looked back at Alice and asked, "Are you coming, Alice?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She replied and went to catch up with Allen and Lenalee.

* * *

As Alice, Lenalee and Allen got further into the cave the green light that was coming from inside grew brighter. When they got the cave Alice could see that right in the centre of t he cave was a very strange looking item, which was the source of the green glow. _I wonder, _Alice thought, _would this be the so called Innocence they were talking about. _

Allen suddenly said, "We've found it. The Innocence fragment we've been looking for." confirming Alice's guess. Lenalee walked over to where the 'Innocence was and stretched out her arm, as if to pick it up. However, before she could pick it there was a sudden flash of light, causing the three teens to close there eyes to protect them against the bright light. When the light had dissipated, Alice opened her eyes to see that the item the two exorcists had been looking for had disappeared. When she looked over to look at Allen and Lenalee she saw that they both had confused expressions.

"Um, guys, what just happened?" Alice knew that they didn't have a clue either but she still asked anyway.

"I'm really not quiet sure." Allen replied while Alice noticed that Lenalee was trying to figure out what had happened.

"I've got it!" Lenalee's sudden outburst made Allen and Alice jump.

"What?" Allen asked wandering what it was that she had figured out.

"The Innocence is gone because it has found a host."

"Who could that be?"

"Jeez, you so slow Allen-kun." She whirled around and pointed at Alice. "She is the host."

Alice stayed quiet for a moment, wandering what would make Lenalee think such a thing before say, "What would make you think that?"

"Look at you wrists, I know for sure you weren't wearing wrist bands before."

Alice looked down, and sure enough, there was wrist band on each wrist. "Eh?!

Where did these come from?!" Alice tried to pull them off, but her attempts to do so failed. "Ah! I can't get them off! Why can't I get the off?!"

" Alice, calm down." Allen said, holding his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'll calm down when you tell me what the hell is going on."

Ok, ok, lets go find a café, and we'll explain while we have some lunch."

* * *

Allen, Lenalee and Alice sat in a café they had come across. While they waited for their food to arrive. They explained what was going on.

"So, you told me only exorcists could use this Innocence stuff." Alice said.

"Well, yes, that's true." Lenalee replied.

"So how come I apparently have this Innocence stuff."

"Everybody has a chance of using Innocence. The Innocence chooses the host not the other way round. People who posses Innocence are known as Exorcists. A person can't be an Exorcist unless they are a host to an Innocence fragment."

Alice was nodding her head as Lenalee explained. "Ok, I kinda get it now. So It's only by chance that I ended up being a host."

"But just so you know, when someone is found to have Innocence they have no choice but to come to The Order and become and Exorcists." Lenalee said and Alice noticed that her eyes looked distant and sad.

Alice fell silent. True, her life was boring and she would do anything to make it more interesting, but she didn't want to leave because all the people she loved were in this village. There was her parents and brother, gramps, Mrs Riley, who was like her grandma, and a lot of other that lived here. She wanted to leave this boring life but she didn't want to leave behind all the people she considered 'family'. She knew, though, after seeing the look in Lenalee's eyes that she really had no choice. "Well then." She said after a moment. "I guess I have no choice." She put on her most convincing smile as Allen and Lenalee looked at her.

"You really don't mind?" Allen asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, life here is boring here anyway."

Alice sat on the train along with Lenalee and Allen. Lenalee was leaning on her hand looking out the window at the passing scenery, Allen had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring and Alice, who was sitting on the opposite side of the two Exorcists, was looking at some photos she had bought along with her. She had told her parents that she was going round her one of her friends house for a couple of nights. It didn't surprise her when all they said was "All right then, see you soon." No "Have fun" or "Be safe". She sighed as she looked at one of the picture. It was the most special one she had out of the six she had bought with her. It consisted of three different photos. The picture at the top was of her and her best friend Zoe. The second one had her, Zoe and her other best friend Kei. The third one had a picture of the three except Kei and Zoe had decided to pull at her cheeks, causing her to pull a funny face. She smiled as she remembered her two very best friends. Alice rarely saw Zoe since she moved to Wales and she lost complete contact with Kei when he moved back to his home town in Japan. She had been extremely upset when Zoe moved because they had known each other since primary school. When Kei moved away, she became depressed and didn't talk to anyone for ages. After all, she had liked Kei, a lot. She didn't have any real friends after that. Sure, she got along with people pretty well but she never really became friends with anyone. Alice placed the photos back in the small box she kept them in, she put them back in her bag, and decided that she might as well get some rest while she had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary: Alice arrives at the order and is introduced to Komui and the other Exorcists…**

* * *

Alice stared in awe at the building in front of her. So this was The Black Order. She had never seen a building this big and now she was going to be living here. She heard Lenalee giggle beside her. Looking at Lenalee, She asked, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just the face you're pulling."

Alice puffed out her cheeks and said, "It's not my fault I've never seen a building this big."

"I know, I know. Sorry." Lenalee said, still giggling a little.

"Well, we should probably go see Komui-san and report in." Allen said.

Lenalee nodded in agreement while Alice wondered who this Komui was.

When Alice entered the building she was even more impressed. It was large and extremely well decorated, _I think I'm going to enjoy staying her, _She thought as a smile crept onto her face.

"Come on, Alice, we need to go see Supervisor Komui." Lenalee called to Alice.

"Ok, coming." She said and ran over to where Allen and Lenalee were waiting for her.

* * *

When they got to the Supervisors office she saw a man sitting behind a desk, _He must be the supervisor. _

"Nii-san, you're actually doing some work?" Lenalee said with a shocked tone. Lenalee walked over to the desk and looked over the Supervisors shoulder. She sighed, "I should have known he wouldn't be doing actual work." Instead of working he had been drawing a chibi version of Lenalee. "Lenalee, look, it's you do you like it? Komui asked with a massive smile on his face. "Nii-san, we've brought you the Innocence, well, more like we may have found an Innocence host."

As soon as Lenalee said that Komui looked at Lenalee. "Really? A host? We haven't had a new Exorcist in a while. He looked past Lenalee and directly at Alice. "So you must be the new Exorcist then." He said standing up. Alice nodded as Komui walked over to her to her and held out his hand, "My name is Komui Lee, nice to meet you…"

"Alice. My name's Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice."

"First things first. I must take Alice to see Hevlaska to have her Innocence checked out, if she really a host that is."

Alice tilted her head slightly in confusion. _Who's Hevlaska _she though _Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out soon._

* * *

When Alice had went to see Hevlaska with Komui, Hevlaska had confirmed the fact that Alice was a host with a parasitic type Innocence. Apparently, once activated, her Innocence could take the form of any kind of weapon Alice wanted it to be. Alice thought it was pretty interesting but at the same time, she didn't like it much because she hated conflict and fighting with others. But then, If she thought about it, she wouldn't be fighting people, she would be fighting machines. Alice was walking with Lenalee back to Komui's office when they spotted Allen who was talking to a boy with red hair. "Come on," Lenalee said grabbing Alice's wrist, "I'll introduce you to Lavi." Alice didn't really have a choice in the matter as Lenalee started pulling her in the direction of the two boys.

"Lavi!" Lenalee called and waved at him when he turned around.

"Yo, Lenalee." he said. He spotted Alice behind Lenalee and asked, "Who's that."

Alice walked out from behind Lenalee and introduced herself. "I'm Alice." she said, holding out her hand.

"Lavi." the redheaded boy replied, shaking hands with Alice.

"So you new here then?"

"Yep."

"That's cool." he said. Lavi looked past Alice as if he had spotted someone. Alice turned around to see that someone was approaching them. He had a very long coat and he was carrying round a sword. His hair was a dark blue colour and long enough to be mistaken for a girl from behind.

"Ah! Yuu, come say high to the new exorcist!" Lavi called. Before Alice had a chance to say high the boy was in front of Lavi in an instead, sword pointed at him and giving him a death glare. "I've told you before not to call me that." The boy known as 'Yuu' said"

"Sorry, sorry."

"His name is Yuu Kanda, but he doesn't like being called Yuu so everyone calls him Kanda." Lenalee said to Alice. Alice could see right away that he was very short-tempered. As Kanda started to walk away Alice called over to him and with a smirk on her face said, "Hey, can I call you Yuu-chan then?" This seemingly innocent question REALLY annoyed Kanda and he shot Alice an even more threatening death glare than the one he gave Lavi.

Meanwhile, Allen was smiling, trying desperately not to laugh, Lenalee was laughing a little, but Lavi had fallen to the floor, having an extreme laughing fit. After Kanda had gone Lavi stood up (After much effort to stop laughing), and patted Alice on the back, "I like your thinking, Alice. I think we'll get along just fine." he said, though he found it hard because he was still laughing.

Alice smiled. She liked it here already.

* * *

After a tour around The Order building, Alice and Lenalee headed to the cafeteria, along with Lavi and Allen (Who tagged along because Lenalee had mentioned something about getting food after the tour). The cafeteria was rather large. It was filled with a couple of other Exorcists and people who wore long, creamy coloured coats. Allen had noticed that Alice was staring at them and said, "Their called finders. You'll find out what their job is at some point, but first," Allen clapped his hands together and with a smile, said "we eat."

At that point Alice, Lenalee and Lavi thought the same thing. _He's so predictable._ Once they got into the cafeteria, Lenalee showed where to go to order the food. After she had gotten her food she went over to where Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and, surprisingly, Kanda was sitting. She sat opposite Lenalee, which was next to Lavi and while she was eating, she came to The conclusion that, after everyone she had met today;

Komui was insane, and had a massive sister complex.

Lavi nicknamed 'stupid rabbit' by Kanda, wasn't exactly sane either but his brain kinda made up for that.

Kanda was rude, cold and short-tempered. She calls him Yuu-chan just to irritate him. He also hates Allen and calls him a 'beansprout'

Allen was a gentleman and kind to all but Kanda. He calls Kanda 'Bakanda'.

Lenalee was the most sensible out of them all but could be easily angered at times.

* * *

Alice fell on to her bed with a sigh. Today had been one of the most exhausting days she'd ever had. It started off normal and perfectly fine until Allen and Lenalee showed up at the bakery. After that she had become an exorcist, moved to London, into an extremely large building (she was positive she would never be able to find her way around) then she ended up meeting a group of people who weren't exactly the sanest people in the world. Even though it had been completely exhausting, Alice had had fun and she was grateful for the fact that Allen and Lenalee had come to her shop instead of anybody else's, because if they had, she would never of met, and become friends with Allen, Lenalee and the others. Alice smiled as she closed here eyes and her last thought was how her life wasn't going to boring anymore.

* * *

**I know the ending really sucks but I just couldn't think of what to put. Just a reminder to please review.**


End file.
